


They Said

by Moira_Darling



Series: Photo Manipulation Wallpapers - Fanart [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, graphic manipulations, tribute to characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They said we won - they never said what we lost."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Said




End file.
